homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Hyperspace Cores
The Three Hyperspace Cores, also known as the Three Cores, or the Trinity, were a relic created by the Progenitor Sajuuk in the First Time. They are three ancient Hyperspace cores that allow Far Jumping. Originally created to power the Great Network of Hyperspace Gates that spanned the galaxy, and probably connected the Progenitor civilization, after their collapse and the end of the First Time, the cores became separated. Over the millenia, the cores were discovered by three civilizations. Overview The First Core The First core was discovered by the Bentusi over 3000 years BHL. The Bentusi used it to spread their hyperspace technology among the other races in the Galaxy creating the Outer Rim Trade Routes. The First Core was used as the hyperdrive of The Great Harbor Ship of Bentus untill 115 AHL when the ship detonated itself to save the Pride of Hiigara from the Keepers. It remained onboard the Pride until the completion of the Trinity. The Second Core The Second core was found by the Hiigaran people in the Great Wastelands, and became the tool of their greatest victory, as well as their greatest disaster. It was installed on the Sajuuk's Wrath, the Hiigaran flagship, and thanks to it they managed to defeat the Taiidan Empire. Inevitably, the ship was destroyed and core was smuggled to Kharak. The Kushan placed the core on the Mothership on their quest to regain Hiigara, later as the hyperdrive on their second Mothership, the Pride of Hiigara and finally onboard the Sajuuk. The Third Core The Third core was found by the Vaygr warlord Makaan. With it, he became the leader of his people who then worshiped him as the Sajuuk-Khar. His forces became one of the greatest powers in the Galaxy around the year 115 AHL, when the Vaygr made war with Hiigara in an attempt to regain the ancient Cores and claim Sajuuk, key to the Eye of Aarran. Powers of the Cores Each Core was a Far Jumper, a hyperdrive capable of moving ships great distances in almost no time.Prelude to the End Times, Page 5 The powerful quantum wake it produced could drag additional ships into hyperspace, allowing flagships to take whole accompanying fleets as an escort. It was first used in this capacity when the Hiigaran flagship "Sajuuk's Wrath" took the entire Hiigaran fleet deep into Taiidan spacePrelude to the End Times, Page 10, and both motherships were also capable of this featThe single-player campaigns of all Homeworld games. The cores were also capable of summoning their fleets from a distance, as Bentus proved by hyperspacing the Bentusi fleet to Hiigara from a nearby nebulaPrelude to the End Times, Page 14. The Cores also double as a very powerful and very efficient power source. People connected to the Core could feel the presence of other CoresPrelude to the End Times, Page 3, and it is also known that the Cores could extend the lifetimes of those connected to it. Thanks to it Karan S'jet was still physically young by the events of Homeworld 2 despite being well over 140 years old. Connection to the cores also changed the way she saw the world and starsPrelude to the End Times, Page 24. United, the Three Cores become the drive and power source of the Godship Sajuuk, an ancient starship hidden within Balcora.Events of Mission 14 It was armed with a Phased Cannon Array powered by the Three. Also, the Cores, united with Sajuuk, were the key to the Eye of Aarran, the Progenitor hyperspace gate, itself key to the Great Network of Hyperspace Gates. End Game cutscene It was discovered that when the Three were united, they could generate an ultra-powerful quantum wavefront unaffected by large gravity wells such as Balcora. Appearances * References Category:Lore: Hyperspace Category:Lore: Technology